rwbyfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:HalointheSkye/Volume 3 Chapter 10 - Battle of Beacon (IN WHICH DRAGON SH*T TURNS INTO GRIMM)
UH HOLY MOTHER OF DRAGONS ON REMNANT WHAT Welcome to an in-depth review of The Battle of Beacon: Revenge of the P.E.N.N.Y! Screw a nice introduction because I just got home from school and I'm dead tired. But before we just get started, I'd just like to have a moment to remember Monty Oum, who died a year ago on this very day. We love you so much. Thank you for giving us this amazing universe. 1. Agents Black and White ' '''What really got me curious in this scene was the fact that all the Grimm around them, as well as the people screaming in terror, completely missed them and just kept running past Blake and Weiss. (Plot armour aha yep). Notable observations from some other wikia users actually pointed out that in one of the frames, a damn Nevermore is seen flying off with a person in its claws. Damn things got dark ''realllll ''quick. I love it :D What I also loved about this scene was the S.S. Bumblebee's reaction to Blake having an ''"instant scroll call" ''open to Yang's contact. I hope we get to see some Yang and Zwei action next episode - we probably will, since we didn't see them at all after the call cut out. Weiss also seems a little lost in this scene. Growing up she's probably always been rather sheltered and taken care of, so a scene where utter terror and chaos reigns is not one she'd be comfortable in. Because of that, she'd obviously ask Blake about the situation and what they should do. It's great to see how much the two have bonded ever since the incident in Volume 1. Shows how much Weiss has really changed :) '''2. Arkos vs. Pyrruby vs. Nuts and Dolts?' ' '''This scene is basically a shipping war. I really need to stop crying whenever Pyrrha in the show cries. It's not healthy. I've been doing it for three episodes in a row now. I shouldn't be this emotionally attached to a fictional character. Yet again though, the voice-acting is ''incredible. ''Ruby's line of "LEAVE HER ALONE!" made me break on the inside, Jaune just had the right amount of terror/determination in his voice and Pyrrha is the ever-sorry, ever-tearful one. Seriously though, I need a lesson from Jen Brown on how to fake-cry like that. Would really seem helpful when I'm lying to my teachers about homework. Also, can I just say "I CALLED IT!" because I had a feeling that Jaune would try to snap Pyrrha out of it. Originally I was hoping that Jaune would be the one to go all "knight-in-shining-armour" on the Nevermore, but logically Ruby was the better option. Besides, it really says a lot about Ruby's innocent soul. She doesn't blame Pyrrha one bit. And that part with her holding Penny's sword made my heart swell. '''3. Avengers: Assemble!' I loved this photo so much that I actually saved it as my wallpaper immediately. Also was it me or did the music in this exact scene just remind you of the Avengers? Probably just me. Gotta say though, when I first realised that the rocket launchers were pinning the Nevemore down, I cracked up. It was absolutely glorious. This whole scene just made me happy. Good to know that teams ABRN and FNKI weren't just made and trashed away after their Vytal Tournament fight. And: Sun's hip thrust with his tail flick = HAWT. 4. GRIFFONS YASSSSSSSS ' '''This is easily already my favourite Grimm. It looks absolutely amazing :D They're so beautiful that I want to ride it. On that note, I totally want to see someone draw Nora riding a Griffon and then titling the artwork "Ride of the Valkyrie". It would make my day. Volume 3 has honestly got to be the most shocking and best volume so far in the RWBYverse. I'm really loving how they're incorporating more fantasy elements in, like the Four Maiden story and the new Grimm designs. Miles even said in his Twitter that his favourite one hasn't even been seen yet. I can't wait for more :D '''5. Legolas and Giml- I mean, Port and Oobleck!' ' '''This episode gave me vibes from four different movies and tv shows. This scene especially gave me the Lord of the Ring feels when Legolas and Gimli have that competition to see who can take out the most. PORT AND OOBLECK NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO Are they dead? I really hope not. I'd like to think that both Professors (It's ''Doctor!) ''would be a little bit more important than to have a measly off-screen death. Besides, they ''are ''trained and proper Huntsmen. They should be able to fend for themselves fine. The real question is how on earth they're going to get out of there. And if they aren't planning to, well... That just makes things a whole lot sadder. Remember the days we spent worrying over everyone's weapons? WELCOME TO THE DAYS WHERE WE WORRY ABOUT THEM DYING EVERY EPISODE ;-; '''6. Ironwood absolutely beasting the Alpha Beowolf' ' '''Have to say, my respect levels for the General have risen steadily since this episode. Did you see that? He stopped it with his ''fucking hand and then he threw it around ''like child's play! Gotta love that Alpha Beowolf design though. It's amazing how with an extra set of bone plating, some massive claws and a little more detail to teeth, you can really make a big difference between this and the measly Beowolfs we've seen before. Again, I'm not entirely sure how the White Fang managed to ship what looked like dozens of Grimm onto bullheads and let them loose on the floating stadium, but Cinder's plans always work one way or another. I don't even know if I could pull up an explanation for that. '''7. WHAT'S THIS BUTTON FORRRRRRRR~' ' '''God, I love Roman and Neo in this episode. I just love them in general. How could you not? Of course they would infect the fleet's system with Cinder's virus bug. Of course it'd make all the robots turn and start shooting the good guys. Who didn't call this? What ''I ''didn't call, was the fact that the robots would wreck Ironwood's airship. I surely hope that the General isn't dead either. He needs to return to deliver another moment of bad-assery. I'm expecting him to stand up from the ashes, coughing and wheezing and still managing to shoot nearby Grimm. He might even be part robot (well it's been implied with that damn gloved arm of his, and that metal patch on his forehead - but we'll see). I also can't wait for the Ruby vs. Neo/Torchwick fight coming up next episode. I know that Ruby's downright ''pissed ''because of what happened to Penny, but jumping off the ship (even though that mid-air manoeuvre was damn cool), getting a rocket launcher and flying onto Roman's ship was ''kinda ''stupid. She shouldn't be so irrational. She could've at least brought someone. I'm just really worried for her. Neo absolutely wrecked Yang in that fight in "No Brakes". I'm just hoping that with Ruby's speed advantage and her long-range abilities, she can accomplish more against Neo. Also, I really want to see Neo do more of her illusions. That'd be even cooler. '''8. BLAKE VS ADAM YASSSSS' ' '''Of course, RoosterTeeth had to tease about this fight in this episode and leave the hype for the next one. Dammit, you guys. I'm so hyped for this fight though. Mainly because we've found their relationship so intriguing. And it's now being very questionable with Adam saying, "Hello, my darling!" which really did creep me up. Not sure if he's saying it mockingly or if they were ''actually ''in a relationship (after all, Blake did say he was very dear to her), but either way this fight is one I definitely don't want to miss. I'm wondering if Weiss or Yang will turn up. Weiss fighting alongside Blake against Adam would surely give him a punch to the guts, seeing Blake fighting with the Schnee heiress. That would piss him off so much! '''9. Cinder's Evil Plan of Evilness!' ' '''So here we have Queen Cinder over-looking all the pain, chaos and terror she's created, and laughing at the misery of others. How sad. Even sadder, Mercury's taking a video of all the destruction with his scroll! That's what I don't get. The only logical reason I can come up is that Cinder wants to broadcast the fear to the other continents of Remnant. Don't know exactly why she'd do that though. A lot of people have been commenting on Emerald's evident sadness at the destruction caused at Cinder's hands. She doesn't seem to be enjoying it at all or gloating about it like Merc and Cinder are. I wouldn't say this automatically hints her possibly transferring onto the good side, but maybe she'll have a change in character for a bit. This is why you don't mess with people's minds, Emerald! '''10. OZPIN MANG GET YOUR BUTT OUTTA THAT OFFICE AND DO SOMETHING' ' '''I gotta say, I am pissed at Ozpin. Port and Oobleck are risking their butts out there as well as Glynda and Qrow, and Ironwod could even be dead, but you're just sitting at your desk watching all your damn cameras and moping your miserable little ass! What are you waiting for? I was getting really excited when Ozpin stood up and grabbed his cane from his desk. I really hoped we would actually see him fighting for the first time this episode, but then... '''11. OH MY GOD' ' '''I don't care if you call it a dragon or a wyvern, this thing suddenly bursts out of a mountain and bleeds out Grimm. What the actual hell. AHHHHHH MAWWWWW GAWWDD EVERYONE JUST RUN FOR YOUR LIVES So what exactly has it been doing for the past (who knows how long) years in a mountain? I guess it's been laying dormant for a while and then just suddenly decided to pop out for a visit to Vale. Probably all the massive fear and negative emotions in the air woke it up. Also, Cinder knew this existed, and from what I can see, Ozpin and Glynda as well. Don't know what their involvement with this creature is, but I hope we can learn more about it. I was about to ask for a WoR on this absolutely beastly creature, but then I remembered it's just two more episodes and then the end of Volume 3. :( '''12. PYRRHA NO WHAT ARE YOU DOING NO DON'T DO IT DON'T DO IT YOU HAVE SO MUCH TO LIV- crap' ''' '''I don't know how much more of this I can handle. ACKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK So what is she going to do now? Probably talk to Ozpin about accepting the Fall Maiden powers, once she's realised that it's her destiny and she has to protect the people and stop the bad guys. What I didn't expect was Jaune to follow. I mean, I am a pretty hardcore Arkos shipper, and even I didn't give this a thought. Maybe Jaune will be let in on the inner circle? Maybe he'll even be employed to help protect Pyrrha while she's going through the process? As I said before, when it comes to Pyrrha and Jaune, I can never predict anything anymore. Dammit, Miles! (and Kerry!) I'm honestly so scared for both of them, especially with Cinder watching them. That glow at the end gave me the creeps, as if her Fall Maiden powers ''knew ''that Amber was close-by. I just really want to see an Ozpin vs. Cinder fight. Or an Ozpin vs. anything really. HE NEEDS TO FITEEEEEEEE. That's me for this episode. Sorry if it feels like I'm a little out of the game today, I probably am. I originally was going to wake up at 4 in the morning to type this up and post it but then I just fell back asleep and was almost late to school. Leave yer thoughts, theories and comments below! Category:Blog posts